


Kuvira: How The Mighty Fall

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira thinks she's in control, but she really is not. Oh, how far she falls, an Arachne of another era, another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvira: How The Mighty Fall

It was a very bad and sad day in Zaofu, because Kuvira took over. The sky got dark and stormy, lightning was going EVERYWHERE and killing everyone because metal is conductive. The ground because toxic and swampy because of her evil menstruation and all the gore, it was a pure land of horror full of zombies, vampires and demons in her black kingdom.

 

"HAW HAW, I'm so EVIL that I obey my pussy wishes!" cackled Kuvira whorely, drinking the blood of saints from a babylonian cup.

 

In fact, Kuvira was so whore that the universe much disliked her, and reality began to crumble upon itself in protest of her miasma. Darkness and the void began to appear, black holes sucked all matter within, smashing billions of little children inside.

 

"Mmm oh I love to obey my fascistic pussy wishes!" moaned Kuvira hatefully, fingering her clinically sterilised vagina, completely bleached so no chaos was within.

 

Her evil husband the Baatard much liked, so he was the first to be sucked into a black hole. His skull exploded in a trillion of bloody bone fragments and neurological flagrance, then his skin was extirpated and eaten by the void, then his lungs exploded like hot balloons, then his clothes were shreded and his blood all drank by the vampire that which is nothingness. His penis then shrivelled from the inside out and pushed his guts up the torso, emptying it in an exiting collumn of gore like the distant fountains in the pearly rocks of the Himalayas at dawn. Finally, his glasses were shattered into oblivion, sending shards flying about so fast that they trespassed the violation of the space and time continuum.

 

They flew so fast that one hit Kuvira in the Broca Area, making her lose control of her bowel movements and expell violent currents of sordid black shit that exploded her trousers.

 

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH SHIT ESCAPADE MY INTERNALISED CANNAL OF DISDAIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!" cried Kuvira unhappily, because she disliked lack of control.

 

So Kuvira began to bawl like a baby, falling to the shit covered ground and beating her fists on it. And lo and behold, the sky opened, the beams of sunshine began to flow forth from the heavens. Yes, the universe much enjoyed the Kuvira suffering, so the black holes stopped and the lightning as well. All was good, because the evil bitch was tamed by the injustices of chaotic degradement of the cerebellum so cheered by humanity's instincts of loneliness in an unorganised, nonsensical universe.

 

Amen.


End file.
